1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail structure of relative slide assembly, which is able to enhance the utility efficiency of internal space of a slide member.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional slide rail structure of relative slide assembly of an electronic device. The slide rail structure includes two parallel slide guide members 4 disposed on a slide member 40, (which can be connected with a slide cover of the electronic device). A fixing section 41 and a slide rail 42 are respectively disposed on two sides of the slide guide member 4. By means of multiple fixing members 411, the fixing section 41 is fixedly connected to a section of the slide member 40, which section is distal from an edge of the slide member 40. The slide rail 42 outward extends toward the edge of the slide member 40. The slide rail structure further includes a relative slide member 5, (which can be connected with a base seat of the electronic device). Two connection sections 51 are respectively disposed on two sides of the relative slide member 5. The connection sections 51 are fitted on the slide rails 42. Each connection section 51 is formed with multiple hollow sections 52 in communication with an interior of the connection section 51. An outer jacket 54 is fitted on outer side of the connection section 51. The outer jacket 54 is formed with multiple receiving spaces 541 in alignment with the hollow sections 52. Each receiving space 541 receives therein a roller seat 53. A roller 531 is rotatably disposed on the roller seat 53. The roller 531 can pass through the hollow section 52 into contact with the slide rail 42. The rollers 531 can roll along the slide rail 42, whereby the slide guide member 4 (slide member 40) can stably slide along the relative slide member 5 at low friction.
In the above structure, the slide rail 42 of the slide guide member 4 outward extends to the lateral side of the slide member 40. The fixing section 41 of the slide guide member 4 is fixedly connected to the slide member 40 and positioned distal from the edge of the slide member 40. In this case, the slide rail 42 and the fixing section 41 of the slide guide member 4 are positioned in different positions on the slide member 40. In case the distance between the rollers 531 is D, after the area occupied by the fixing section 41 and the slide rail 42 of the slide guide member 4 is deducted, the available width (space) of the slide member 40 has a width A as shown in FIG. 2. This limits the versatility of internal design of the electronic product.